Stupid Little Gakki!
by samisweet
Summary: There isn't enough room in Tokyo for both Usagi and Chibi-Usa. In a world where jealousy and betrayal occurs everyday, Usagi must fight to win back her senshi and Mamoru, with the help of Rei and one very surprising person.
1. Jealousy

It's a Chibi-Usa bashing story for those of you that hate Chibi-Usa as much as I do. That little gakki deserves to die! Oh, and gakki means brat for those of you that don't know...

* * *

Usagi grinned triumphantly, holding up a batch of perfect-looking, steaming, heart shaped chocolate chip cookies. She knew they tasted good because Makoto had helped her bake them, giving her, her secret recipe. Usagi had followed it word by word and was extra, extra careful that she measured everything properly and mixed up the batter perfectly. She hadn't even mixed up the salt with the sugar! These would surely make Mamoru happy.

Giggling, she snidely looked over to her daughter's batch, and immediately stopped her laughter. Thin, flaky pastries, stuffed with a slim layer of toasted almonds, stood in perfection on the kitchen counter. It was baklava, one of Mamoru's favorite desserts. They took forever to make and was so difficult that even Makoto sometimes considered them a pain in the ass. Growling angrily, she slammed the cookies onto the counter, causing the heart-shaped delights to jump up before settling back down, and breaking into smaller pieces.

No matter what she did, the stupid little spore of a brat would outdo her. Chibi-Usa was cuter, much more adorable than Usagi's older features. Chibi-Usa was mature compared to Usagi's whining and crying. She was more graceful, she was more loveable, and she was just so _perfect_. Not only that, but Usagi's friends were even turning on her to support the gakki. Everything bad that happened around here always seemed to be her fault, whether or not she did it. She almost sneered in hatred, but caught herself in time and replaced it with a cheery smile.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi called out to her auburn haired, jade eyed friend. "I'm done with the cookies!"

"Hold up Usagi!" Makoto's rich, warm voice floated from the living room. "I'm helping Chibi-Usa arrange flowers for her visit to Mamoru! I'll be there in a sec!"

Usagi's eyes darkened into a stormy blue as she clenched her jaw. Anger rose in her veins, and she reprimanded herself for letting her control of her emotions go. That little annoying wench! Who does she think she is? Mamoru was _her_ boyfriend, her future husband, and her future companion in rule. Chibi-Usa had no right to come back in time for absolutely _no_ reason and ruin their relationship, which had been getting closer until she had come along! Taking deep breaths, Usagi buried her anger under her cheery, warm persona. When the house was empty, she'd need to throw a temper tantrum and break everything in her room. Thanks to her magic, she'd be able put everything back together before her parents found out what had taken place.

Echoing footsteps caused her to blink quickly and remove whatever negative feeling showed through her eyes. Her stormy orbs cleared and returned to the normal sky blue spheres. She replaced her frown with a smile and pretended to taste a cookie. Taking a big bite, she chewed sloppily, making noises of contentment and delight. Makoto giggled as she looked at the happy blonde and the site she made.

"Are they any good Usagi?" Makoto teased, her eyes sparkling.

"Mm, they're so good!" Usagi exclaimed. Her eyes fell on the baklava. "What's that thing that Chibi-Usa made? It looks inedible."

"It's called baklava," Makoto replied, happy to share the piece of information with Usagi. As if the blonde didn't know! "It's a Middle Eastern dessert. You butter and layer thin sheets of sweet dough and put this toasted almond mixture inside. It's delicious, but so difficult to make. I'm proud that such a young girl was able to pull it off!"

"Oh," Usagi restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Of course, Makoto would be oh so proud that the gakki would be able to do such a culinary achievement! What about Usagi's achievement? She had baked cookies and didn't get such wonderful compliments.

"Wow Usagi, you really did great this time," Makoto remarked as she popped a cookie into her mouth. "Mm, they're perfect. Even better than what I normally make. I'm jealous! Next time, we'll try you on something harder, like cake, and after that, maybe you'll be able to do something like baklava!"

"Really?" Usagi replied absent-mindedly. She put the cookies into a pink cellophane bag and tied it with a pale pink ribbon. Soon, Chibi-Usa came sauntering in with a beautiful arrangement of white, peach, pink, and yellow roses and carnations. It rested in a cute wicker basket/vase and had a flowered ribbon across the lip of the basket. "Wow, Chibi-Usa, that's pretty. Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Nope, Mako-chan helped me!" Chibi-Usa replied cheerfully, a grin appearing onto her face. "Mamo-chan will love it!" Usagi's eye started twitching. Mamo-chan was _her_ nickname for her boyfriend, how dare the pink-headed idiot use it!

"Well, Chibi-Usa," Usagi practically spat out her future daughter's name. "We better get going. _My_ Mamo-chan is waiting." With that, she took her cookies off of the counter and happily skipped out the door, Chibi-Usa following with yells, and leaving a very confused Makoto behind.

OoO

Usagi had a merry smile on her face, her 100 watt one, reserved just for Mamoru. She rung his doorbell, Chibi-Usa standing next to her, and was currently waiting for him to open the door. Her smile grew wider when her Prince Charming opened the door, revealing mussed raven hair and beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Hey Usako," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek before turning to Chibi-Usa. "How's my favorite little girl doing?"

"Good!" Chibi-Usa grinned and jumped into Mamoru's arms. He hugged her back before leading her inside, leaving Usagi outside. Grumbling, the blonde followed and sat down on the black leather couch, putting her bag of cookies on the coffee table.

"I made cookies for you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi offered Mamoru a cookie, who smiled as an uncertain look came over his eyes. "Don't worry, it's actually edible!" He accepted the offered cookie and took a cautioned bite, before his face lit up.

"Wow, these are great!" Mamoru hugged Usagi. "Thanks, Usako, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Usagi replied, hugging him back.

"Guess what I brought for you?" Chibi-Usa said in a sing-song voice. Mamoru turned to the younger girl with questioning eyes. She took out the basket of flowers and the tray of baklava. "Flowers and baklava!"

"Chibi-Usa, you didn't need to," Mamoru smiled at his future daughter, popping a piece of baklava into his mouth. "Goodness, Chibi-Usa, these are wonderful! I love them. How did you know that baklava was one of my favorites? And the flowers are just so pretty!" Mamoru gave Chibi-Usa a hug as she began yammering on about what was happening in her pathetic life, leaving Usagi in the dark. Mamoru attentively listened to the gakki, flashing Usagi a smile every now and then. She waited. And waited. And waited some more. After fifteen minutes, she stood up angrily and announced that she had to go grocery shopping for her mother before running out of the apartment. Mamoru looked concernedly at the door, but Chibi-Usa stopped him from going after her by stating that Usagi did indeed have chores.

OoO

Tears of anger pricked at the corner of Usagi's eyes, and she impatiently blinked them away. Chibi-Usa had no need to be here. She didn't need to be protected, in fact, there hadn't been any enemies since Galaxia had been destroyed. Just two months ago, the pink-haired spore had turned up completely randomly at Usagi's front doorstep, claiming that she was here for a visit and to make sure that things went right. Then, the brat proceeded to brainwash Usagi's family once again and take over her life. It wasn't fair. Usagi should be able to order her future daughter back to the future, where she belonged, but of course Setsuna had to favor her and insist on keeping the annoying little girl in her care. And now, Mamoru barely took the time to look at her, the senshi were too busy tending to Chibi-Usa's problems and wants, and her parents kept comparing her to Chibi-Usa.

Growing enraged, Usagi set her pace to a fast walk, intent on getting to the Crown Arcade to have a milkshake. That was one of the only things nowadays, other than chocolate, which seemed to calm her down. Lately, she'd been getting angry at everything, and it was not because she was having her period. She'd been bottling up her resentment, of course, considering the fact that her senshi would just reprimand her for being jealous of such a little girl. Like Chibi-Usa was little anymore. She was now 12 and as bossy, mean-hearted, and annoying as ever. She set herself to a jog, and then ran as fast as she could. The running helped let out her fury. Lucky for her, she was still as oblivious as ever, and managed to go crashing into somebody. Her eyes reflected her irritation as she looked up into cocky lime orbs. Her eyes lit up.

"Yaten-kun!" she shrieked, jumping up and throwing her arms around the famous Starlight. "Wow, you're back!"

"Usagi, I can't breathe," Yaten shoved Usagi off, but it didn't faze the young girl, since she was quite used to it. Usagi smiled brightly, causing Yaten to look at her in annoyance. "Why are you so happy?"

"Cause you're back! Is Taiki and Seiya here too?"

"Duh. Since when do we come without each other?"

"You're so mean to me!" Usagi exclaimed, pouting. Yaten smirked arrogantly, before turning to walk away. "Wait up! Where are you going?"

"What are you, my mother? I can go wherever I want to."

"Can I come?"

"Don't you have a date with your boyfriend or something?"

"No," Usagi replied quietly, turning her face away. He was probably busy with his brat of a daughter. Chibi-Usa got so much attention that it bugged her. Usagi began wondering if her senshi would even notice if she left. _Probably not_, Usagi thought, and the realization brought tears to her eyes, which Yaten did not miss. His eyes softened ever so slightly.

"What's wrong with Mamoru?" Yaten interrogated in his usual highfalutin voice. "Is he bothering you?"

"It's not him," Usagi sighed, wiping away her tears. "It's Chibi-Usa."

"Come on," Yaten replied gruffly, walking away. "Seiya and Taiki are better at handling damsels in distress than I am."

"No Yaten," Usagi sighed, walking alongside him. "I don't want the entire senshi team knowing that I've got beef with my very own daughter. Besides, I don't know why I even told you. I just hope you won't tell anyone else."

"Like I have the time to be spreading your business across the face of the earth."

"Like you would, being one of the Three Lights and all," Usagi replied just as cockily, eyes sparkling. "Hey, Yaten, I'm kinda out of money since the senshi forced me to spend my allowance on Chibi-Usa for being mean to her, and I'm really hungry…"

* * *

Okie dokie, Yaten is in the picture! Oh, don't worry Mamoru and Usagi fans, they'll still be together! After I put Mamoru through emotional anguish and have him begging at her feet, of course... lol. Well, it's going to be Usa/Mamoru unless you guys want it to be a Yaten/Usagi... I'll have to see about that... Hmm, interesting. Maybe I'll have them both kinda fight over her. Who knows? Please leave a review! I only keep up popular stories since I have so many plot bunnies...


	2. Heartfelt

Yeah, Makoto kinda helped Chibi-Usa with the baklava…

* * *

Usagi slurped her triple chocolate milkshake, complete with whipped crème, chocolate chips, and a maraschino cherry on top. She paused to give a grumbling Yaten her best smile, but he continued to frown at her. Finishing her milkshake, she got up and moved to sit right next to Yaten.

"Thanks Yaten," she said, her voice soft. The silver-haired Light shot her another glare. Usagi shot back a bright smile. "You know, you'd be so much more tolerable if you could be the least bit kind."

"I think buying you a milkshake is kind enough," Yaten replied.

"No, it's not. You didn't give it… from your heart. See. You're all mean and cold about it, like I committed some sort of sin."

"I am not," Yaten protested in his airy manner. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"You were just glaring at me! That means that you gave me the milkshake grudgingly, which means that you didn't want to give it. Kindness comes from giving, not from taking. When one of my friends want something from me, something reasonable, I go out of my way to give it to them. They do the same for me…"

"I have Seiya and Taiki and my princess. They are all I need."

"There's more to life than duty," Usagi smiled, her eyes getting a faraway look to them. "There's so much more. There's love, happiness, want, need, fun. But I'm just being a hypocrite, aren't I? My life is nothing more than a mistake of Destiny. I should never have been chosen for the job. I'm selfish, I'm mean, I'm a klutz and ditz, and I have no worth whatsoever. Me, I have nothing more to life than duty. You have your fame, your singing, and your brothers. You have your princess to live for. I'm living for myself, for the entire universe. You can make a mistake. But anything that I do wrong, everyone will be there to witness it. Everyone scrutinizes what I do correct and incorrect, everyone's just waiting for me to make an error. It's like my life is a TV sitcom."

"You are self-centered, then," Yaten smirked. "You think that everything revolves around you. Your senshi are being put through just as much trouble, and yet, you only pity yourself."

"It's not like that," Usagi replied, turning her eyes away from his lime ones. "I know the senshi are suffering because of this destiny crap. I'm going out of my way to keep them out of the youma fights. There have been a few leftovers from a long time ago. I'm still fighting them at night. No one knows." Usagi turned her head to the side, afraid that Yaten would see her tears. She heard the silvery blond sigh beside her, before taking in a deep breath.

"Usagi, you are their princess, are you not?" Yaten's tone was soft, gentle, unlike his usual snide voice. Usagi turned to look into his eyes, finding concern and sympathy embedded in the emerald eyes. Usagi sighed, leaning her head on his arm.

"I'm not their princess, I'm their burden," was her reply. Yaten shook his head.

"The same ways I serve Kakyuu-hime, your senshi serve you. I don't see my duty as a burden. My princess is kind and treats me like an equal. You treat your senshi even better than my hime treats hers. I don't see how you can be a burden."

"Since when are you so nice and insightful?" Usagi questioned, a smirk upturning her lips as she looked into his jaded orbs. He shrugged, returning his attention to his unfinished soda.

"Just thought I'd cheer you up," he said gruffly. Usagi grinned before giving him a quick hug and bouncing up to her feet.

"Thanks for the milkshake and for cheering me up. I have to go home now. See you later; bye!"

"Bye," was his curt answer, but Usagi just waved and happily left, glad that someone could help her with her daily insecurities.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rei was pissed. Boy oh boy was she pissed. That little Chibi-baka was annoying her to no end. She stuck up for Usagi as much as she possibly could. It was Usagi who had rescued her from her suicide attempts; it was Usagi who had brought so much hope to her dire world. And Chibi-baka, the supposed heir to Usagi's future kingdom, was hurting Rei's best friend. The raven haired, violet eyed beauty could see it in the way Usagi's eyes would shine with unshed tears and the way her fists clenched unwillingly. It took all she had to keep her from bashing the stupid little gakki.

The little pink haired spore had somehow gotten all the senshi riled up against Usagi for her maltreatment of Chibi-Usa, when in reality, the blonde did nothing. Couldn't they see that Usagi was hurt by their favoritism? Couldn't they see that Usagi deserved all their attention; she deserved to be showered with love and spoiled with presents? After all, if it weren't for her, they would still be the recluse people they once were, angry at the entire world for rejecting them. Usagi had brought them together and gave them hope. She gave everyone hope.

"Grandpa, I'm going out!" Rei shouted, grabbing a dark red jacket and throwing it on top of a white baby tee. Denim cropped pants showed little of her long legs, which ended at red flip flops. Sighing, the raven pulled her hair into a high pony, tying it back with a red hair-tie. She stepped out into the beautiful spring day. The sky was clear and blue and theheavy, yet beautiful scent of perfumed cherry blossoms wafted through the air, carried by the cool breeze. Taking a deep breath in, Rei sighed. Maybe a coffee at a local café would do or perhaps a milkshake at Motoki's. She should discuss this with someone who shares her opinion. But she couldn't figure out who did and who didn't.

Makoto seemed the most infatuated out of all the senshi. The outers didn't really care for the brat though, other than Hotaru. Ami seemed impressed with Chibi-Usa's amount of knowledge and Minako was happy that she found someone who had a rather tasteful sense of fashion and a person to boy hunt with. It wasn't that Usagi was dumb. The blonde knew more about anything than Minako. Usagi didn't apply herself to keep her profile low. Her fashion sense, though not as extravagant as Minako's, was indeed better than most people's. Usagi did go boy hunting, but she already had a boyfriend. Usagi was perceptive of people's feelings and kind, and her smile was beautiful.

But of course the senshi managed to overlook that tiny detail. Rei huffed out in anger, her strides wide and fast. She needed something to calm her down and a chocolate milkshake always did the trick. Argh, she didn't know what she'd do with the senshi! Her anger rose until she was wiping away irate tears. They blinded her, and she had a Usagi moment, managing to crash into a small body. The cry of dismay sounded familiar, and she looked down to find Usagi in a crumpled heap, hair in her face, and struggling to get back up. Rei laughed before offering Usagi a hand, which the blonde readily accepted.

"Hey Odango Atama, what's up?" Rei's gentle voice made the insult sound more like an endearment.

"Nothing, Pyro!" Usagi replied cheerfully, hugging Rei. Rei giggled and hugged her back.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Mamoru's?"

"I decided to cut my trip short."

"Where's Chibi-Usa?"

"I don't know," Usagi's voice cooled and her eyes closed off her emotions. Her voice was curt and angry. Rei sighed softly, a long and sad sigh, before forcing Usagi to look into her amethyst eyes.

"Usagi," Rei's voice was firm and strong. "Whatever happens, you will always be first on my agenda. Not even my soulmate can take your place in my heart. You are more important to me than anything in this world; you mean more to me than that rather bratty daughter of yours. No matter what, just remember that when everyone else turns their back on you, I'll be there. When you fall, I'll catch you. And that's a promise."

"Oh Rei!" Usagi cried out before throwing her arms around the raven haired beauty. Her eyes filled with tears before the hot liquid spilled over and left trails on her cheeks. "You have no idea how much that means to me! I thought that you all wanted Chibi-Usa more than me, and that you didn't love me anymore!"

"I'll love you no matter what."

"I know you will. Well, I need to go home. I'm a half an hour late. Daddy's gonna kill me! Oh yeah, Yaten and the Starlights are back. Yaten's in the Arcade," Usagi switched back to her cheery demeanor and Rei knew it was fake. Her throat grew thick with sorrow as she watched the skipping blonde retreat down the street, all the while humming a cheery tune. Shaking her head, she headed into the arcade, finding Yaten seated at one of the booths. She slid in across from him.

"What did Usagi tell you?" Rei interrogated.

"It's not my place to tell," was Yaten's gruff reply. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"It's my place to know. I am her protector and thus I need to know what's bothering her. Not to mention the fact that I'm her best friend."

Yaten snorted. "Some friend you are. Giving up Usagi's back to take the side of a brat. You all left her unprotected."

"The others did, but I do not fall so easily into traps. My loyalty lies with Usagi."

"Does it now?" Yaten was clearly amused. Rei's eyes flashed angrily at his implied accusation.

"Yes, it does."

"You have an odd way of proving it."

"What do you want me to do, kill the stupid brat?" Rei's voice was at a harsh whisper, her violet eyes a reflection of her fury. How dare the man insult her like that, as if she had hurt Usagi? She protected Usagi from the other senshi's biting comments; she stood up for her when the others put her down. She growled before suddenly standing up. "You know what; I don't have to listen to this arrogant bullshit. Good bye and good day." With that, Rei stormed out of the Crown Arcade, leaving Yaten to his amused musings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yaten watched the raven haired woman stomp out, civilians dodging her, scared by the angry and slightly crazed look on her face. He shook his head. He really didn't want to get tangled in this nest of deceit, hatred, and jealousy. He came to Earth for a vacation away from the hustles and bustles of being a senshi, but of course, nothing ever worked out the way he wanted it to. He just hoped that Chibi-Usa would see the light sometime soon. If not, a whole myriad of senshi would turn their back on her. He wanted to help Usagi, he really did. Usagi was kind, sweet, and accepting. What she needed to do was use seduction and jealousy to her advantage. Naive Usagi would know nothing about either subject, except for a little bit of jealousy, perhaps. He'd help her. But how? Yaten sighed. He was thinking too much. It made his head hurt.

* * *

Anyways, this chapter was more dedicated to finding out what was going on and focused more on Yaten/Usa/Rei. The next chapter will focus on Mamoru and Usagi's relationship in regards to Chibi-Usa.

I've decided to take a darker path with this fic. Usagi will earn the game of jealousy and seduction! Woo-hoo! I'll still try to keep it as light-hearted as possible, so don't worry, those of you that don't like 'grown-up' stuff. It's ok, I'm like that too. My friends say that I'm naive and innocent... but is anyone, really? Everyone has issues and stuff, everyone suffers in this world, where you're forced to grow up earlier than you should have.

Don't worry Caroline, Usagi ends up with Mamoru in some of my other fics, and she might in this one! Aw, I can't believe you're moving! I'mma miss you!

Thank you all for reviewing and please leave a review for this chapter as well! I'm surprised this lil plot bunny got a regular amount of reviews. Especially considering not many people get that much fandom on this section.


	3. Premonitions

Here's the next chapter! I'm not telling if the pairing is going to be Yaten or Mamoru yet. Maybe multiple endings?

* * *

Mamoru sighed as he watched Usagi's retreating back. The date he had planned out for just the two of them had gone all wrong. Chibi-Usa had called him, crying about something or another, and Mamoru had a duty to his daughter, didn't he? He didn't want her to feel alone much like he had when he was a child. He didn't want her to feel unwanted. After all, Chibi-Usa would be gone in a few months and Usagi would be there for him forever. Yeah, that was right. Usagi would be there always but Chibi-Usa was available only for a small amount of time. He loved them both equally and didn't want the other to feel left out. He had a duty to love his wife but he also had a duty to take care of his daughter. He wanted Chibi-Usa to know that he'd be there for her always. 

Usagi was a rather perceptive person and he was sure she'd understand since she knew about his harsh childhood. After all, she knew he loved her and that they'd be bounded together forever. He had all the time in the universe to spend with Usagi. But Chibi-Usa wouldn't come into the picture until way later. He liked having children. Running his hands through his unruly dark locks, he flashed a smile at Chibi-Usa, who looked rather triumphant through her tears. His frustration crept into his eyes and voice, and suddenly, his only daughter didn't look as angelic anymore.

o.O

Usagi stood by the door quietly as she rung the doorbell. She tried hard not to let the tears fall and blinked fast. She should have known that Chibi-Usa would once again ruin their date. It was annoying and it tore her into two to see that Mamoru took so much more care of his future daughter than his present love. Oh, if Chibi-Usa could only go back to the future and leave her alone! She blinked, startled when the door opened. It revealed a rather mussed Seiya. Usagi offered her biggest smile, trying to hide her tears.

"Ohayo Seiya!" she gave him a hug, laughing fakely at his confused look. "It's been a while, ne?"

"Yeah, Usagi, it has," Seiya returned her smile, and obviously couldn't tell that it was fake. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, the usual," Usagi followed Seiya into his beautiful, clean, and neat suite.

"What do I owe this sudden visit to?" Seiya grinned. Usagi sighed deeply.

"Is Yaten home?"

"He's sleeping, I believe. I can go wake him up, if you like."

"No, I just met him yesterday and he told me you were here. He said that he'd help me with something important, and you know how he is, it's hard to even get a hi out of him."

"I can help you if you like."

"Only Yaten can, I'm sorry," Usagi shook her head, smiling apologetically. "Uh, do you mind if I go wake him up? It's kinda urgent."

"Oh, go right ahead," confusion was clear in Seiya's eyes as he watched her hurry to his brother's room. Shrugging, he returned to his dinner in the kitchen.

Usagi quietly opened the door to the room, before stepping it and shutting it silently behind her. Yaten's room was done in hues of green and blue, calmness radiating out of the sea green walls and blue ceiling. A shaggy blue and green carpet covered the center of the floor and rich hardwood covered the rest. His bed frame was of a black wood and low-lying. A nightstand of the same material stood next to it, a couple of books and a silver lamp sitting on top. No clothes could be seen anywhere and a black armoire stood on one side of the room. All the shades were drawn and mottled light played across the bed, which was rumpled. A sleeping form groaned before turning over, pulling the green and blue striped comforter closer around him.

Usagi smiled as she made her way to the queen sized bed, taking note of his face. It was currently peaceful without a trace of a smirk. He looked so elegant, so angelic, with a small ray of the setting sun haloing his face. His facial features were sturdy and chiseled, though soft, and he looked just like a little boy. Yaten was breathtakingly handsome. A small strand of his silvery hair lay across his face and Usagi gently brushed it away, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was shirtless, from what Usagi could see, and his blessed body was revealed. He was very well toned with a six-pack and a body to die for. But she wasn't here to admire the Starlight. Going back to her real reason, she sniffed, her tears threatening to spill over.

"Yaten," she murmured softly, shaking his shoulders. "Yaten!"

"Go away," he muttered back. Usagi smiled. She continued with a louder, stronger voice.

"Yaten, wake up! Come on Yaten!"

"Go away!" he repeated, throwing his pillow at the wall. Usagi giggled brokenly, rubbing away her falling tears.

"Yaten, please wake up!" this time she succeeded and he sleepily opened his eyes. Upon seeing Usagi, he blinked confusedly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Usagi? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Yaten!" Usagi couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw herself at the blond, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face into his chest. Her tears soaked his skin and sobs came tumbling out of her mouth. Yaten, surprised, had not a clue as to what he should do and settled for patting her shoulder awkwardly. Usagi just sobbed even more, her heart-wrenching cries muffled as they reached his ears. Her arms tightened around his middle until he was sure that he wouldn't be able to breath. "Sh-she did it a-again!" her voice was so muffled and broken that he could barely hear her.

"Shh," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "It's going to be ok." Yaten certainly wasn't used to girls crying on him of all people. Most usually it was the gentle and quiet Taiki or the charming Seiya. But not him, the arrogant, rude, mean, egotistical jerk. This was new and it confused him. He had no clue what to do to help. He almost laughed at himself. He, the great Yaten Kou, was being confused by a sobbing girl! He did see girls cry before, and especially when he broke up with them. They just didn't come to _him_ crying.

"No, it's n-not gonna b-be ok!" Usagi sniffed, laying her cheek across his perfect pecs. "Chibi-Usa r-ruined everything a-again!"

"What did she do?" Yaten asked gently.

"She p-pretended that I m-made her cry! A-and then M-Mamoru yelled at m-me!"

"Oh," was all Yaten could say. He carefully unwrapped Usagi's arms from his waist and stood up, revealing plaid pajamas. "Why don't you wait outside while I get dressed?" He could feel the onslaught of a killer headache. All of this being kind and nice was getting to his head. Making his way to his bathroom, he shook his head to clear the confusion and quickly downed two Tylenol. He blinked at his mussed hair and naked torso before shrugging and running a brush through his blond locks. He quickly pulled on a ribbed tank top and brushed his teeth before proceeding to head back outside, where Usagi was seated on his bed, tears dripping down her face and hands fidgeting in her lap. She was dressed up in an ankle-length blue Bohemian skirt and a white spaghetti strapped tank top with a blue long-sleeved shrug tied on top. Her eyes were red and puffy and Yaten sighed. He couldn't deal with her and he kind of promised not to tell anyone. But which of the senshi would actually help Usagi? Rei. That was it. Rei knew about Usagi's problem and could help her out.

"Hey Usagi," Yaten cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at him with haunting eyes. He suppressed a shiver. "How about we go to Rei's? She can help you more than me."

Usagi mulled over the suggestion. Rei seemed to hate the brat more than she did. If anyone, Rei would help her. "O-ok."

"I'll go get my keys and you can get ready, alright?"

Usagi nodded. Obediently, she left to wait by the front door, slipping on her white ballet flats. She truly didn't do anything to make Chibi-Usa cry. In fact, she hadn't even seen the pink-haired gakki at all that day. It wasn't that she hated Chibi-Usa just for the heck of it. It's just that Chibi-Usa had been pretty much taking over her life. And she didn't like it one bit. One could say that she was selfish and jealous. Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. But all she knew was that her feelings had been hurt tremendously that day. She held back tears that were threatening to spill over once again and reprimanded herself for showing weakness. She had just lost another battle with Chibi-Usa by crying like a baby.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chibi-Usa glared out the window as Mamoru drove her home. Her fists were clenching and unclenching in her lap. Mamoru had just given her a huge lecture about putting Usagi down and being mean to her and blah, blah, blah. It seriously wasn't fair. Her mother had sent her to the past to enjoy her time. No one ever paid any attention to her. It was always Usagi this and Usagi that or Serenity this and Serenity that. Never Chibi-Usa. She deserved more attention than the annoying wench of a mother she had. She deserved to be pampered and adored by everyone; after all, she _was_ one of the prettiest princesses of her time and most agreed that she was more beautiful than her mother. She was better behaved, more mature, and she was more popular. Then why did the senshi and just about everyone else adore Usagi better? Why did they love that dumb blonde so much? Oh, she was jealous alright, and she was out for vengeance.

Already, everyone had succumbed to her powers as a young girl. Only Rei seemed unaffected. She had perfected herself so that she could be the best friend to all the senshi, sharing their favorite hobbies and thoughts. She had studied them closely and knew that they now looked to her as a better friend than Usagi. It was just Rei that was so multi-dimensional, so different from the others that Chibi-Usa couldn't figure out how to make herself like Rei. She had tried teasing Usagi and that hadn't worked. She had tried to meditate alongside Rei and that didn't do a thing. She was running out of ideas. She smiled, looking at her future father. He was the one that was twisted the deepest into her vines of deceit and lies. It would take a lot to get him out of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rei's eyes flew open as she was met with the truth. Her breathing was laborious and short and she couldn't help but let a sob tear out of her throat. Chibi-Usa was Usagi's path to self destruction. Usagi's path to self hate. Usagi's path to suicide. Another sob escaped her lips. The scene was so horrifying, so gruesome.

_Blood._

_The sticky substance was everywhere. _

_Death._

_The place reeked of it._

_Regret._

_It tore through her stomach as she regarded the scene before her. Uncontrollable sobs escaped her throat and tears blurred her vision. Her heart ached with sorrow and she begged that someone, anyone, would take her life._

_Usagi._

_The blonde angel, her retribution, her salvation, lay there, a knife not far from her fallen hands, bleeding. Multiple stab wounds marred the body of the being of perfection. Her eyes widened when the blonde coughed up blood. There was still hope. She lifted her into her arms and ran as fast as she could, crying out for help._

_No one came._

_She ran until her lungs burned, until her stomach was of lead, until she couldn't go on. But she had to. She needed to make it. Usagi needed her more than ever. The same way she needed Usagi. She forced her tears to stop so that she could see clearly. Her legs pumped faster and she was intent on saving the person that had done so much for her. For them. Where were they? Weren't their bonds tingling with the oncoming of dread and death? Or were they too wrapped up with the pink haired girl to help?_

_Usagi was barely breathing. _

_She ran even faster until she reached the hospital, bursting in through the doors. She begged for help, and soon, a doctor came rushing, along with paramedics. She watched as they took her, and when she tried to follow, they stopped her. She blubbered that Usagi needed her. They didn't listen. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity._

_The doctor came back._

"_Sorry…"_

_That was all she could hear. She threw herself onto the floor. Her sobs were uncontrollable. She was gone. Her ray of light in the darkness, her spark of hope, she was gone. Usagi was dead._

* * *

**not a flame**: thanks for your concrit. I'll rewrite the first chapter to include more on thoughts. Please leave a contact so that I could ask you questions while I write my next chappy; I'd really appreciate it. BUT I'd also like it if you would refrain from telling authors that their story is one of the worst ever. It really puts them down. I know you did that to about three maybe four of my other fics and I took them down because I took what you said seriously. You can't say that my fic is the worst of its kind, considering the fact that so many people like it and the fact that my grammar and spelling is better than most people's in this section. It's not as 2-D and flat as you say it is. You told me that it's only Usagi is good and Chibi-Usa is bad, but I only wrote the beginning. I normally get deeper into my stories later on. So, just letting you know, I don't appreciate put-downs. Don't take this offensively or in a rude/mean way, because I'm not really like that. 

**Bunny Aino**: thanks for defending me! Aw, Aino-chan, you didn't have to that. I like concrit. It helps me write better! Thanks anyways :huggles:

**Transcendent**: thanks for helping me out! I appreciate that you took the time to do it for me, even though you were grounded.

And thanks to all my other reviewers for waiting patiently for me while I wrote the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if this sounds like another story, but I swear, I came up with it on my own! Please don't hate me and my ficcy! I hate plagiarism...

Please leave a review! Oh, and I'm thinking about doing this crazy Artemis Fowl/ Sailor Moon crossover. What do youguys think? Should I or shouldn't I?


End file.
